John's Birthday Surprise
by Mojotheomegawolf
Summary: It is Alue's boyfriend's birthday and she doesn't have a clue what to get him, so she decides to give him something that he will never forget. Anthro. Rated M.


**John's Birthday Surprise**

**I'm not sure exactly why it is that I keep writing these lemons because I should be doing other stuff, but this idea popped into my head and I just had to write it down. Enjoy it because here we are once again with another lemon from Mojo.**

It was October 8, 2012, and the day was fair, the temperature hanging around in the mid to upper seventies while in the sky, hovered only the faintest wisps of clouds. However, as tranquil a day that this should've been, there was one particular wolf-dog that was in quite a predicament. Today was her boyfriend John's 20th birthday and she had yet to get him a present! But it wasn't like she had forgotten; more so was at a loss on just exactly _what _she could get him that would show him how much she loved him. She strode around aimlessly inside of the mall, searching through the sporting goods stores, the clothing departments, the watches, but nothing that she found seemed fitting for her boyfriend. She was beginning to grow frantic, for she was supposed to go over to his house in only two hours! What was she supposed to do? She had to compose herself, she had to calm down, she had to clear her mind. With a sigh, Aleu strode over to a nearby water fountain and pressed the button on the side, sucking in a few sips of the lukewarm liquid, and then sitting down on the bench along the wall, accompanying another female, of whom rose only seconds after to greet her husband and young pup as they exited from the men's restroom; thus leaving Aleu alone in the crowded room. She began to think, and after a moment, she knew what she had to do. She pulled out her cellphone and scrolled up through the contacts list until she found the name of which she sought.

She sighed and clicked on the word "Mom," then placed the phone to her ear and listened to the long and droning rings; just hoping that she could seek council on an idea for John's present. Much to her delight, after the third ring, she heard a click, followed shortly by a pleased "hello?"

Aleu took in a breath.

"Mom?" she asked into the phone, sticking a pad into her other ear so that she may here better.

"Hey baby," Jenna said happily over the other end of the line, "and how's my little girl doing today?"

Aleu felt her face heat up in embarrassment, but she answered the question in a respectable fashion.

"I'm doing fine, I guess," she muttered, "but I have a slight problem."

There was a scratch from the other end, signifying the shift as Jenna altered her phone from one ear to another.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked worriedly, "are you alright?"

Aleu chuckled slightly at her mother's unnecessary concern and took in a breath to answer.

"No, no, mom, it's nothing like that," she answered, "I'm fine."

There was a sigh of relief from Jenna's end and a very brief pause.

"Well, good," she stated relieved, "so what's up? Anything that I can help you with?"

Aleu sighed and rested her head against the wall behind her.

"I'm not entirely sure," she answered honestly.

Jenna shifted the phone to the opposite ear once again.

"Well, fire away and I'll see what I can do, and if I can't help perhaps I can steer you in the direction of someone that can," Jenna offered.

Aleu closed her eyes lightly.

"Alright, well you see, today is John's birthday, and I just for the life of me can't find something to get him."

Jenna nodded from her end of the line.

"Well are you out shopping right now?" she asked.

Aleu nodded and said, "yeah."

"Where?" Jenna asked.

"At the Holbrooke Mall," Aleu answered, draping the back of her left wrist exasperatedly over her forehead.

There was silence over the phone, save a slight static buzz, and then Jenna spoke.

"Have you looked in the Cabela's?" she asked.

Aleu sighed.

"Yeah, I've looked in there, I've looked in Footlocker, Old Navy, Men's Warehouse, the Oakley store, Rolex, I haven't found jack-diddily-crap," she answered tiredly, "I mean all of those things are something that he already has."

Another silence ensued.

"Well is there anything that he _doesn't _have?" Jenna asked.

Aleu thought.

"Not anything that I can afford to buy him," she said regretfully.

Jenna mulled this over, resulting in yet another long silence over the phone.

"Aleu, honey, you should know that the best present of all doesn't come with a price tag. It comes from your heart."

Aleu nodded when she heard this, but the problem still remained, and she thought that she just may have the solution.

"Well, what did you get dad for his birthday?" she asked.

Jenna fell quiet once again and Aleu opened her eyes, furrowing her brows, for she found the suddenness of the solitude to be confusing.

"Hello?" she asked, figuring that they may have been disconnected.

However, this theory was soon expunged when she heard Jenna come back on.

"That falls under the category of 'you don't wanna know' sweetheart," Jenna answered.

Aleu felt her face heat up, for that kind of information was definitely one of the _last_ things that she wished to obtain, and even still she had to force away the image that she had forming in her vivid imagination.

"Gotcha," Aleu answered monotonously, still battling back the haunting images that she had swirling about vaguely in the back of her mind.

Over the other end Jenna was blushing as well.

"Yeah, sorry about that sweetie," she apologized with a laugh.

Aleu scratched the side of her face involuntarily.

"It's okay," she replied and set her paw down into her lap, "but I _still_ don-"

She cut herself off whenever a brilliant, yet sketchy idea flooded into her mind, one that was so great that she felt herself rising to her feet.

"Hold that thought mom," she said and began to hastily walk down the corridor of the mall, brushing past and weaving around the other wolves inside.

Jenna sensed her daughter's sudden urgency and she became worried.

"Are you alright hun," she asked confused.

Aleu smiled.

"I'm fine, but I think I know what I'm gonna get John," she explained then continued, not letting Jenna say a word, "can you meet me over at my place? I'll explain to you on the way and when you get there."

Jenna was befuddled, but she went with it.

"Okay?" she asked confusedly, "but-"

"Great mom," Aleu cut off, "see you in a few. Love you. Bye."

"Yeah bu-"

Aleu clicked the end button on her phone and slipped it back into her pocket as she continued to juke her way briskly through the mall until she reached the entrance. She walked out of the two sets of sliding glass doors then across the parking lot until she found her car, pulled her keys from her purse, unlocked the door, got into the silver vehicle, and then started it up. She backed out of her parking spot, put the car in gear and began to maneuver her way to the main road, and once there, she pulled out her cellphone once again and called her mother back. The phone rang twice before she heard "Hello?"

"Alright mom," Aleu began excitedly, "listen to this."

"Okay?" Jenna asked again.

"Dad is out of town for the week right?" she asked, just for affirmation.

"Yeah? He just left like an hour ago, why?" Jenna asked, still confused.

"Great," Aleu answered happily, "are you on your way yet?"

Jenna sighed.

"I'm just getting my keys into my hands, but you still haven't told me what it is that you're planning," she accused.

Aleu smiled.

"I told you, I'll tell you more when you get to my house, but I really need you to come on because I've gotta be over at John's house in like an hour and a half."

Jenna shook her head in defeat.

"Alright," she said slowly, "I'll be there in like fifteen minutes."

Aleu was overcome with joy, but she kept herself composed.

"Alright, thank you mom," she said happily, "I'll see ya then. Love ya, bye."

She then hung up the phone and smiled broadly, knowing that if she could convince her mother into doing what she had been planning, this would be the best birthday present John would ever get.

* * *

Aleu was excitedly pacing the floor of the living room when she heard a knock on the door, causing her to immediately perk her ears and lift her head, and promptly following this, the door began to open.

"Alright hun I'm here," she heard Jenna say to her.

Aleu whipped her body around and ran over to Jenna, taking her shoulder and pulling her inside, then shutting the door.

"You made it," Aleu said to her happily, releasing her shoulder.

Jenna, having been shaken up by her daughter's exuberance, dusted her-self off and smoothed the front of her shirt.

"Yes I'm here," she huffed, still in a fog of confusion, "now what is it that you wanted me for that was so important?"

Aleu shuttered with excitement and smiled, motioning for Jenna to sit down on the couch. Jenna settled herself on the couch and Aleu took her seat beside her mother and turned to her.

"Okay mom," she began her excitement so great that she was shaking, "you said dad was out of town right?"

Jenna nodded.

"Yes?" she answered, arching an eyebrow, "but I don't see what that has to do with your boyfriend's birthday."

Aleu smiled.

"Well, I was just thinking," Aleu started, breaking eye contact and blushing under her fur, "that since dad is out of town and I couldn't find anything for John, that maybe we…"

She trailed off, causing Jenna to start to catch onto what her daughter was implying, but she kept these thoughts to herself for the moment in case she was wrong.

"That we could what?" Jenna asked, slightly nervous.

"Well…" Aleu started again, her blush deepening, "John has never had a three-way before," she continued in almost a mumble, "and I was just thinking that… just maybe…"

"_We _could give him one for his birthday," Jenna finished for Aleu, clasping her paws in her lap and looking down at them inquiringly.

Aleu nodded and turned her eyes down as well, blushing wildly. Jenna was conflicted within herself. She knew that John was a good kid, and she could assume by now that he and Aleu had gotten intimate, and on top of that, Jenna knew that so long as nothing too tragic were to step between the two of them, Aleu and John would marry each other one day. However, the thought of seeing her daughter having sex with _anybody _still tugged at her motherly nature, encouraging her to nullify the suggestion; but on the other side of this, she had always wanted to be in on a three-way, but Balto would never comply with such a thing, for he was a loyal man, an honest man, a man that would never betray the trust of the woman that he loved. Jenna agreed to such morals, but desire sometimes had a tendency to overcome her common integrity. Still, the decision was tough, for this particular scenario would require her to have sex with her own daughter and she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle that. At least that was what her common sense told her; but on the other side of the spectrum, was her naughty side, the side that was steadily convincing her that having sex with Aleu would be _extremely _hot. Aleu was a very beautiful young girl, having the appearance of a she-wolf and an almost identical body type that she had once had when she was a teenager. Her tits were perky and her ass was round and beneath this was her two long, slender legs. Jenna could feel her body heating up as she continued to look over Aleu, honestly in a way that she had never seen her before; for up until this point, she would have never even considered her to be a partner in intercourse. And John, oh my John was a real piece of work. He was tall and muscular with a fur color that was a mix between tan and grey, and so polite too. Yes, she was going to do this. She was going to have a three-way with her daughter and her boyfriend.

Jenna lifted her eyes.

"I'm in."

* * *

Aleu paused outside of John's door and smiled in a welcoming manner, fixing her hair and straightening her shirt, then knocked on the door, stepping back a way and turning behind her briefly, seeing that her mother was hidden out of sight just as they had planned. It was but a few seconds later that the front door opened and John appeared in the once negative space between the slab of wood and the open house, smiling broadly.

"Hey there Aleu," he greeted warmly and stepped outside, wrapping her up in his arms.

Aleu returned the hug and lightly kissed him on the cheek. John returned the hug and then led Aleu into the house, closing the door slowly behind him. Aleu smiled at him and pulled out her cellphone.

"_Come in in one minute,"_ she texted to Jenna and then slid her phone back into her pocket then turned to John.

"So John," she began in an inviting tone.

John arched an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked her inquiringly.

Aleu began to walk two fingers across his chest, causing John to have a chill run down his spine.

"I couldn't think of anything to get you this year, but if you would just follow me, I think I may have something that will make up for it," she informed sensually and began to walk toward the bedroom.

How could John refuse such an offer? He smiled and began to follow her, rounding the corner to the hallway and falling in a short distance behind her.

At the same moment that John rounded the corner, Jenna entered the house and closed the door silently behind her and waited until she heard the bedroom door shut before she moved into the hallway where she would await her cue.

Aleu strutted slowly about the bedroom and swished her tail back and forth invitingly.

"Sit down John," she instructed with a sexy smile.

John did as he was told, feeling himself beginning to become aroused.

Aleu purred and began to slowly lift up her shirt, revealing her large breasts hidden behind an innocent looking pink bra. John began to erect. Aleu eyed him hungrily and slowly rubbed her paws on each cup of her bra, pressing her tits together and then pulling them apart, squeezing them occasionally.

Aleu then began to walk over to John and giggled when he began to lift his hand to her breasts.

"My aren't we eager," she mused and pushed his hand away, "but we're not finished yet."

John cocked his head to the side, but after a few seconds he nodded. Aleu smiled at this and wrapped her shirt around his eyes, blindfolding him.

Aleu stepped back and then leaned in to kiss him, locking lips with him and moaning into his mouth. Jenna took this as her cue and stealthily opened the door and stepped inside, closing it silently behind her and walking excitedly, yet quietly to Aleu and came to a stop beside her. Aleu continued to kiss John and pulled up on her mother's shirt, instructing her to take it off, which she did and pitched it to the floor. Aleu then squeezed Jenna as tightly to her as she could and took one of John's hands into hers and placed it on Jenna's right tit. John smiled and pulled away from the kiss, then began to squeeze Jenna's tit gently.

"Damn Aleu, your tits feel even better than usual," he complimented and moved his hand to Jenna's other tit, falling into foreplay with the both of them.

Aleu moaned pretending that it was she that John was playing with and smiled.

"Thanks baby," she said releasing a breath.

John continued to play with Jenna's breasts and Aleu got down onto her hands and knees, running a hand along John's erected cock and then unzipped his pants. John's breaths began to escalate and he let out a low moan as he felt Aleu remove his underwear and take his dick into her hand.

"Oh yeah don't stop," he breathed to her.

Jenna's body snaked about to the feeling of John's foreplay and could steadily feel herself becoming more and more turned on by the second. Aleu continued to stroke his cock and then… took it into her mouth? But how could she do that if…

John removed his hands from Jenna's breasts and removed his blindfold, finding himself to be looking directly into the tits of a shirtless Jenna. He was shocked, thrilled, and excited all at the same time.

"Oh my god," he said slowly, a huge grin beginning to snake across his face.

Aleu smiled and removed his cock from her mouth and stood up.

"Oh my god Aleu you gotta be kidding me," he said excitedly, still in the throes of disbelief.

Aleu walked up to him and sat in his lap, wrapping her legs about his waist.

"Happy birthday John," she said and locked lips with him, slowly laying him down onto his back.

John smiled in the kiss and returned it, wrapping his hands about Aleu's waist and pulling her in close to him. Aleu moaned a bit and began to grind herself along the length of his body. Jenna slid into bed beside Aleu and ran her hand slowly down her back until she reached the snap to her bra and easily unfastened it, then began to pull it off. Aleu shifted her upper body so as to simplify the process and pulled away from the kiss, her breasts now exposed and pretty for John's pleasure. John began to rub them slowly and gently pinched her nipples, causing Aleu to wiggle her body about excitedly. She flipped her head back, whipping her hair out of her face and began to moan softly. At this time, John felt the bed shift and saw Jenna's face hovering above his, just begging him for a kiss. John locked lips with Jenna, still keeping his hands busy with Aleu's breasts and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Jenna retaliated with her own tongue and the two organs collided in the other's mouth, sliding past each other and teasing their senses.

John then removed his right hand from Aleu's breast and wrapped it about Jenna's face to intensify the kiss and when he did this; Aleu lay down along his body and kissed under his neck then began to kiss slowly down his body until she got to his waiting cock. She eyed it hungrily for a moment and then gave it a long, slow lick, in turn causing John to moan inside of Jenna's mouth. Aleu stroked John's cock with her tongue for a moment longer and then took it into her mouth, taking the large organ all the way into her throat without so much as a cough. John pulled away from the kiss and looked down to Aleu, smiling at her. She smiled back at him with his cock still shoved deep into her mouth and then continued her work. Jenna gave John a quick peck on the lips and then slid her hand down his body as sh rose off of the bed and kneeled down beside her daughter.

"Come on Aleu," she said sensually, "don't be selfish."

Aleu went down on John's cock one more time and then pulled away, jerking it with her paw. Jenna then took her turn, slowly taking the head of his dick into her mouth and forcing the rest down her throat while Aleu began to suckle on his balls.

John moaned loudly with pleasure and smiled down at the two girls.

"Wow, you two are so good at this," he complimented.

Jenna pulled John's cock from her mouth and looked up to him.

"She always did tend to take after me," Jenna said then fell back to sucking John's cock.

Aleu got behind Jenna and reached around to her front, squeezing each of her mother's tits and teasing her nipples with her fingers. Jenna moaned and removed John's cock from her mouth and turned her head back toward Aleu, locking lips with her while still stroking John's dick with her hand. John couldn't have been happier. Here he was having a three-way with his smoking hot girlfriend and her even hotter mother. This truly was the best birthday present that he had _ever _gotten.

"Might I have a turn?" Aleu asked Jenna as she broke away from the kiss.

Jenna smiled and moved aside, scooting herself over on her knees and allowing Aleu to get down beside her. Aleu licked John's cock from his balls to the tip of his dick and then took it into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it and taking it deep into her throat. John moaned in pleasure and wrapped his hands around behind Aleu's head, guiding her. Aleu groaned with each stroke that her mouth made and she took his cock out of her mouth and laid it between her tits, pressing them together so that the two of them wrapped about it. John slowly began to thrust and Aleu smiled up at him, pressing her tits firmly about his cock. Aleu let a stream of saliva roll off of her tongue and onto his cock for lubrication and John sped up his thrusting, putting more force behind each hit of his hips.

"Yeah you like to fuck those titties don't you big boy?" Aleu asked him sexily, "You like to run your big ole cock between my firm little tits?"

John only grunted in pleasure and kept at what he was doing then felt his skin tingle as he felt Jenna tease his fur with her claws. This only intensified the pleasure and he began to feel himself climbing up the mountain toward Cloud Nine. With a grunt, he began to alternate the sped of his thrusts, speeding up, slowing down, and then when he felt himself nearing his climax, he sped up again. Aleu could sense that he was ready to unleash his cum so she tilted her head down and opened up her mouth, anxiously awaiting the reward for her effort. Only a moment later, John let out a long, low moan and shot volley after volley of his cum at Aleu's face. What Aleu could, she caught in her mouth; but the rest of it sprayed all over her face, covering her eyes and dripping down onto her tits. When John finished, Aleu smiled at him and began to clean herself off, removing her hand from her tits while John pulled his dick away. She wiped her face off with her wrist and licked the cum off of it, but when she began to move her attention to what had dripped onto her breasts, she felt Jenna begin to lick it off of them. Aleu smiled and leaned her body back, placing her hands on the ground a short distance behind her and tilting her head, giving her mother full access to her tits. Jenna accepted the offer without protest. She continued to lick the cum off of her daughter's tits and once it was all gone, began to suckle on them, swirling her tongue about her nipples and nipping them softly. Aleu moaned and snaked her body back and forth slowly, breathing quickly and closing her eyes. Aleu allowed Jenna to suckle and play with her tits for a while longer and then decided that it was time for the _real _fun to begin.

She slowly began to lay herself down on her back and Jenna kissed her way down her body, stopping at her pants and then began to unfasten them. John only watched the proceeding with undivided attention, for he could already tell that this was probably going to be one of the hottest things he would ever see in his life. Jenna unzipped Aleu's pants and began to slide them off of her long legs. Aleu lifted her rear up in the air and kicked her shoes off in order to simplify the process and when they were all the way off, she lowered it again as Jenna pitched the garment aside. Jenna stared down at the leopard print thong that she wore and felt herself begin to heat up. She wanted Aleu so badly right now. She ran her hand slowly over the front of her underwear, teasing the sensitive organ underneath and after a few seconds of this; she pulled them down, revealing Aleu's soft, pink pussy, glistening and just waiting to be pleased.

"Oh what a cute little clit you have," Jenna complimented to Aleu, running her hand wantingly along the outside of it.

Aleu moaned a little bit to her mother's gentle touch and laid her head back, pushing the hair out of her face with her hands. Jenna continued to tease Aleu's tight little pussy and after a few more moments of this, the desire to see how she tasted became too much for her to handle. She leaned her head down and licked it slowly from top to bottom, lapping greedily at the sweet juices that it produced. Aleu moaned to the feeling of her mother's tongue and as John watched, he felt himself begin to erect again. Jenna inserted her tongue now, pressing her lips against Aleu's clit and she began to suck, causing Aleu's moans to intensify and as Jenna continued to eat her daughter, she began to unfasten her own pants and slid her fingers into her clit; but this would not satisfy her. No, she needed something MUCH bigger in order to satisfy her want. She took her mouth away from Aleu's clit and sat up on her knees then struggled out of her pants. She flung them aside and dipped her head back down to Aleu's clit, but before she got there, she spoke.

"Fuck me John," she demanded sensually and then stuck her tongue back into Aleu's pussy.

John smiled broadly as he stared at Jenna's tight, round ass, watching as her beautiful, luscious tail swept slowly from side to side. She was the perfect definition of a MILF; and fuck her he would. He slowly walked until he was standing behind her and once again he simply admired her ass. He cupped it in both of his paws and gave a firm squeeze then slapped it a few times, gripped it again and fondled it. He had to see her pussy. He looked at the red thong that covered it and slowly drew it aside with his fingers and what he saw nearly made him prematurely detonate. Even with her age, she was still extremely tight and he simply couldn't wait to get inside of her. He aligned his cock with Jenna's entrance and pushed his way slowly into her, causing Jenna to immediately moan loudly into Aleu's pussy and pull away.

"Oh my god John, you're so big inside my pussy," she moaned in a high pitched voice and dug her claws into the carpet, "_so _much bigger than Balto."

John smiled and pushed the rest of his length inside of her, filling her up completely, and then began to thrust slowly in and out, feeling her tight pussy contract and expand around his dick.

Jenna let out a high pitched moan and then buried her face inside of Aleu's pussy again, continuing to eat her out. Aleu moaned as well to the feeling of her mother's tongue inside of her and this intensified when Jenna began to rock with John's thrusting, intensifying the pleasure for not only John and herself, but for Aleu as well. John placed both hands on either side of Jenna's ass and thrusted harder with her rocking, slamming their hips together with loud slaps. Jenna moaned louder and pulled her mouth away from Aleu's pussy, moving the front of her body forward and locking lips with her daughter. Aleu moaned and kissed her back, wrapping her hands about her mother's neck.

"God he feels so good," Jenna moaned to her, flipping the fur out of her eyes.

Aleu smiled.

"You like mom?" she asked her sensually, removing Jenna's bra.

Jenna moaned.

"Oh fuck yes," she said to John, "fuck me harder!"

John sped up, causing Jenna's now free tits to swing back and forth beneath her body and even Aleu's tits to bob as well with the combination of Jenna's rocking as she continued to eat her pussy.

"My turn mom," Aleu said to Jenna, pushing her mother's head away softly.

Jenna made a pouty face, but she stopped rocking and turned back to John.

"Alright sugar you heard her," she said in a sexual tone, "show me how well my daughter can handle a cock."

John slowed his thrusting and then stopped. For a few seconds longer, he left his dick inside of Jenna and then slowly pulled out and Jenna crawled away, allowing Aleu to take her place.

Aleu slid her way to John and remained on her back, opening her legs wide for John to take her and Jenna moved over to Aleu's face, bestriding her head and then setting her pussy down on her mouth. At the same time that she did this, John thrust his cock inside of Aleu and she in turn moaned, licking Jenna's pussy quickly. Jenna moaned as well and began to slide her hips back and forth on Aleu's tongue, flipping her hair out of her face and squeezing her tits firmly.

"God you've got a golden tongue," she moaned.

Aleu was too busy with John's cock to pay any heed to her mother, though, for every time it entered her body she could feel it expand her insides and she _loved _the feeling. John was in Heaven. This was absolutely everything that he could have ever dreamed of, but even the best of things must come to an end at some point. It wasn't long before John felt himself beginning to make the ascent to Cloud Nine again and he sped up his thrusting, moaning loudly until he was ready to explode. He thrusted in one final time and then pulled out at the very last second, spraying eight ropes of cum all over her stomach all the way up to her tits.

"Oh my god Aleu thank you so much," John panted heavily.

Aleu smiled, though John couldn't see it due to its position on her mother's clit and Jenna leaned down the front of Aleu's body to clean up the mess all over her daughter's stomach.

**Was it a good lemon? It's definitely one of the more sour ones I've done.**


End file.
